The Next Step
by ClarKing
Summary: One monster and one human meet each other one day. The two became friends. The human had missing aspects in her past life that the monster filled in for her thus the two became more than just friends. The two lovers now have another problem. How are they gonna make peace within humans and monsters.
1. chapter 1

_"Help Pls! Help me! I-I"_

 _"Hello? Oh whats this?"_ Darkness fills the room and eyes show no light. A flower medow is quite relaxing but the arms of a man is quite a shiver.

 _"Ahh!"_ a girl screamed on top of a sleeping bag inside a small tent

 _"Oh your awake!" said_ a monster walking in the tent.

 _"Ahh!"_ The girl screamed in fear as if she knew she's already dead.

 _"Oh dont worry! i dont have any plans of hurting you or anything!"_ said the male monster while reaching out his hand so he may tap the shoulder of the girl.

 _"How can i be sure?"_ the girl responded

 _"Sorry i have got nothing so your just gonna have to trust me ok?"_ _"Ok. But dont try anything stupid"_ _"I dont have plans to!"_ said the monster in assurance.

A full conversation came up for them to know they are fine with one another.

 _"First things first. Whats your name and what is your mission here"_ fiercely said by the monster.

 _"Well the name is Filia. The only reason i am here is to live away from the humans and monsters. Its more of living away from law or something"_ said Filia

 _"Oh alright good! The name's Asriel. My friends call me Asry so yeah!"_

 _"Alright so where am I and how did I get here?"_ Filia asked

 _"I am not actually sure but i kinda found you on a flowery medow so I brought you to my place. You look really weak and pitiful. You are in Ebott Forest by the way!"_ Asriel replied.

 _"Wait 1 second Ebott Forest was always my destination!"_

 _"Really now?"_ Asriel asked

 _"Yup! and ugh...?"_ Filial growled as her stomach started to hurt.

 _"Ok maybe I am kinda hungry. I havent ate yet"_ Filia said while experiencing quite an amont of pain.

 _"Oh Ok here you go"_ Asriel reached out.

On the plate, Asriel handed out an apple, some bacon and eggs with toast. Filias eyes grew to the delicious looking food and so she ate up quite fast.

 _"You must be really hungry!"_ Asriel concluded.

 _"I guess so! You see I havent really ate this good of food for a week. All I ate are a bunch of rotten, terrable, dishes!"_ Filia said in disguesed.

 _"I wont even ask why! Anyway, continue pls!"_

 _"Ok then. I wanted to go here to get away from my past cruel life. I wanna live without law but at the same time contains rules for orderness only."_ Filiaexplained

 _"Alright but what happened to you in your cruel life thing?"_ Asriel Wondered.

 _"Sorry. I dont wanna talk about it. Not today at least"_ Filia said in dissapointment.

 _"Oh I see! Sorry!"_ Asriel apologiezed.

 _"It's Fine. WAIT! WHAT TIME IS IT?"_ Filia screamed

 _"I found you at around 8:00 last night and you woke up at 5pm in the afternoon. Right now its 5:47pm."_

 _"Oh Ok"_ Filia Assured _"Wait wheres my bag?"_

 _"Over there!"_ Asriel poited to the corner of the tent.

 _"Oh thank God!"_ Filia Said in relief.

 _"You might wanna get out of the bed."_ Asriel said.

Filia got out of the sleeping bag and stood up to thank Asriel. She grabed Asriel's hand and gave him some G's. Asriel didn't accept it because of his generous attitude.

 _"Are you sure? Because its fine with me!"_ Filia asked.

 _"Yeah its fine. you need it more than I do."_

 _"Rich Kid"_ Filia thought in her mind.

 _"So what's your move now Filia?"_ Asriel asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well I was actually planning on that and I thought I could somewhat stay with you or something!"_

Filia dectated her next move.

 _"Oh! You wanna stay with me? You mean like live with me?"_ Asriel askd and in response, Filia nodded. _"Well I would gladly let you live with me! But the thing is I am quite not comfortable around a human. Sorry but I cant."_ Filia nodded in a bit of disappointment but realized how the heck is she gonna even last the night in a place where monsters are slightly close in terms of territory compared to human territory. so she came up with something.

 _"Oh I see! Alright then but can I atleast stay for the night because darkness is coming."_ Filia said

 _"Well..."_ Asriel then looked at Filias eyes of pitifulness and said _"Ok! but just for the night!"_ Filia looked like she was happy to hear that. She jumped but instead just smiled.

 _"One night only. Got it!"_ Filia exclaimed.

 _"Do you need anymore food?"_ Asriel questioned.

 _"Is that even a question?"_ Filia said.

Asriel soon popped out some leftovers from his lunch so both can eat up. Filia ate a little bit too much though most likely due to hunger. Asriel was just there slightly laughing. After finishing that, the two head for the beds and decided to skip dinner. Filia slept at the spare tent, that Asriel placed her in when she was found, and Asriel slept in his main tent. While they were in their respective tents, they actually thought about each other and how their day went.

Asriel's P.O.V (In the tent)

Well that was unexpected. First I grab her from her death, then gave her food, and now she wants to stay with me? sounds wierd. Either way she does look like a person who is worth staying with. She's got some fairly with skin and her brown hair that reaches until her lower back. That light blue dress she wears actually brings out the blue in her eyes. She is a really pretty girl with a smile that warm and a clear figure of beauty. Honestly I wish she could stay but I have a terrable history with 14 year olds like her. No I dont mean I do stuff to them. More of they do stuff to me. No i dont mean that either. I mean they use me, stab me from behind, betray me! Not women but also men! But I dont know about this one. She seams nice and I know she is. She is scared of pain that's for sure but I don't think she has some plans of betraying me! I'll give her a shot.

Filia's P.O.V

Well today went well. I am pretty sure I am on the right track. I really wish I could stay though. Too bad! This place is so nice and Asriel too. He's The 5 basic things I need. Food, Water, Shelter, Security and Electricity. Yes electricity! I cant believe he has electricity in the woods. And its not just lights being powered but also the refrigerator made within a tree truck and some wirings. An Electric stove and ove surprisingly also made within tree trunk. He even has WIFI! How do you get signal in the forest? Now I know he really is a rich kid! Asriel himself is pretty cool too! The fur on his body looks really soft! His furry face is pretty cool. I know he's a monster, the enemy of humans these days, but I think this will be different! I'll see soon enough. I'm starting to think this night will be quite cold!


	3. Chapter 3

All is peaceful in Asriel's tent until...

 _"Uh Hey Asry!"_ Filia said walking through the tent doors.

 _"Uh hey! Any problem?"_ Asriel asked.

 _"Umm it's kind of cold over at the other tent and the blanket wasn't enough so can I sleep with you? I heard sleeping with another person creates warmth!"_ Filia explained

 _"Uh S-sure I mean Um its cool I guess. Come on in"_ He said while lifting the covers.

Filia stepped in to the covers and face away from the goat beside her. Even though the bed was for a single person, they both fit and still enough room to move. Both tried to drift to sleep but something was bothering them. The cold was still too much for a human to handle yet the monster felt too warm.

 _"Uh Azry?"_ Filia broke the silence _"Are you still awake?"_ _"Yeah what is it?"_ He asked

 _"I still feels quite cold."_ she said.

 _"Yeah. Its actually quite warm on my fur."_ He explained.

silence filled the room for one moment. both were still uncomfortable and still need to solve their problems. A little idea popped into Filia's mind.

 _"Hey Azry! I have an idea and i think you'll not like this one."_ she said.

 _"I am down for anything at the momment."_ He responded.

 _"Good but I'am gonna need you to turn over facing here" Filia requested._ Asriel tunred over too see Filia facing into Asriel direction. In one swift go Filia slightly pounced onto Asriel's fur and gave a hug while sinking her face into Asriel's chest. She was really embarrased for doing so but she did feel the warm fur blanket her body in warmth. Asriel, also looking slightly embarrased returned the hug back to her thus Asriel felt the cold skin of Filia blanket him. It makes both feel like having the perfect temperature.

 _"This was your idea? It-Its actually working"_ Asriel said but gainned only a nod on his chest from Filia.

 _"Wait are you still awake?"_ He asked but still no response.He looked into Filia's face to see her sleeping.

P.O.V Asriel

Well that ain't right. She did solve my problem too but this is quite embarrasing. Eh no one's around anyway but still. She looks really cute when she's asleep. She did change her dress to a shirt of light blue and some black short shorts but I dont mind. I can also feel her um... upper body stuff you know what I mean and their quite decent. Wait what am I saying! I'll just get some sleep too.

He placed his chin on Filia's haed and drifted to a deep sleep. Filia oppened her eyes slightly to feel Asriel's warm arms on her back.

P.O.V Filia

Huh! He actually joined in. I hope he's as innocent as I think he is. Either way he is quite warm not just on the outside but even his heart. I'm quite lucky he found me otherwise I'd be somewhere else. I just really wish I can stay here with him. It be a shame to leave someone like him for his own death. Wait hold on, focus! Fininsh what you started Filia or else my... Ok! But he is pretty cute! Keep it together Filia you have to do this. Now all I have to do is go to sleep and i'll figure this out tommorow.

Filia again went back to sleep but thought about the plan in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Asriel opened his eyes to see a new day. Bringing a smile on his face and a good look on his mind. He looked down to see Filia still asleep and looking really happy with the warmth. Asriel saw her happy face looking slightly downwards but toward Asriels chest. Her face is actually pressing his chest as if she liked it. Her legs are wrapped around Asriel's and her arms around his body. Both still under the blanket feel incredibly warm and satisfied in a way.

Asriel tried to wake Filia but he first has to think. How is he gonna do this? If he did this fast, what would Filia react? It might be bad. If he does it slow,maybe she wont like it. What is he gonna do?

Suddenly Filia moves a little towards Asriel's side of the bed. This causes Asriel's back to hit the tent wall behind him. Filia's hug grew tighter and warmer whenever she does that. Afterwards she opens her eyes to see the chest of a fluffy goat on her face. she looks up to see the awoken Asriel.

 _"Good Morning Asry_ she greated in a nice morning way.

 _"Oh your awake! Good Morning then!"_ he responded.

 _"Heh heh"_ She giggled.

Filia was smiling towards Asriel's face which made them both blush. Both were still silent until Filia broke it with a topic quite unatural.

 _Hey Asry. You dont happen to be some kind of perv are you?"_ She asked in slight embarassment.

 _"Well no actually I'm not. Thats what my friends say atleast."_ He responded in a wierd pattern.

 _"Ok then so if your not one, then what's your left hand doing down there?"_ She exclaimed in a soft voice.

 _"What? What do you mean?"_ He questioned.

Asriel raised his head and looked down to see his left hand on top of Filia's behind as if he was... (you know what I mean) He quikly raised his hand and placed it on Filia's back instead.

 _"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't realize! Really sorry!"_ Asriel said.

Filia just giggled to the fast speaking and embarassment on Asriel's face. They slightly blushed with their faces all red. Filia was still smilling as if she enjoys the morning. Asriel was still slightly embarassed. Silence again filled the room and their faces remained stagnant.

 _"Hey Filia. I would just like to say you look pretty cute when you laugh"_ Asriel said.

Filia, Surprised at what Asriel said, blushed and hid it by digging her face into Asriel's chest.

 _"I'm sorry was that too wierd?"He asked._

 _"You really think so? You really think I'm cute" She responded while digging her face deeper into his chest._

 _"Y-Yes! I think that was still pretty obvious. Your such a pretty girl and your laugh is really cute. Your hair is so nice and smooth and I really like your attitude. Not just that, your really beautiful like how the morning shines today. It be really nice to feel something like that everyday right Filia?"_ Asriel said.

Filia looked amazed as if she never heard that in her life. She then gets embarrased as her cheeks turn red. She then faces herself the other way covering her face with the blanket.

 _"T-Thank Y-You! I uh N-never heard T-That in a while!"_ She tried to say in a fluent language.

 _"It's all good!"_ He said whith a smile.

 _"Uh Maybe we should uh... get out of bed now! I-I think i need to leave a little early so I can start a new life in this forest somewhere. Like you said i cant stay here so..."_ She said changing the subject.

 _"Oh right! I did say that uh actually..."_ He was about to speak further until Filia quickly jumped out of bed and walk outside the tent.

Asriel then chases her and found her sitting by the fire place looking slightly sad and looks like she is thinking. Asriel walks up to the fire place sat right next to her and Said...


	5. Chapter 5 Trust

_"Filia are you ok? Something bothering you?"_

Asriel asked.

 _"Its just that I was just thinking, how amy I suppose to start a life here. If you live here then there must be other monsters around that are not like you. I probably wont last one day! I dont know how I can do this on my own."_ She explained.

 _"Thats the thing I..."_ Asriel paused for a sec.

" _I want you to stay!"_ Asriel said

Filia then widened her eyes in sudden shock of his words. Sudenly she saw a vision of a boy with an aroma of blue around him.

 _"What was that?"_ She said in her mind.

 _"But why!"_ she said looking up to Asriel's face. _"I am a human harboring magic wepons and I'm pretty sure you know that by now. I am but a free loader around here. Is'nt it better if I just leave? Either way I'll just pull you down. I dont want to be the reason for someones downfall. How can you just trust someone like me?"_ She excalimed.

 _"Filia I am not too sure but after last night, I felt some saying in my head telling me I am doing wrong. I am not sure but I really trust it and from the looks of it I trust you! Your more unique than any human, monster or whatever living organism in this world. I can feel it! Trust is'nt about knowing someone inorder to rely on that person. Its more of the feeling of knowing if that person is or would not back down on you. I can see that you wont back down on me! I want you to stay because your the only one I feel that I can trust the most and I dont wanna miss this window of opportunity. so what do you say?"_ Asriel said.

Filia's mind filled with his message for she knows something familiar from that tone of how Asriel said it. something told her mind that you know something and you need to remember.

Filia's eyes started to water a few seconds later. She finally knows what she was missing. Suddenly a voice in her mind said _" Hi there little girl. It's alright! I trust you but can you trust me?"_ The tears in her eyes ran down her cheeks and dripped of her chin while she faces downwards.

 _"I'm sorry! I forgot you! I'm sorry Asriel. I'm sorry John!"_ Filia said out loud.

 _"It's ok Filia it's all good! You ned any comfort?"_ Asriel Asked.

Filia just nodded thus Asriel hygged her while carresing her hair and patting her back. Suddenly Asriel noticed some light coming off of Filias head. A few seconds of light later, it was clearly seen that cat ears suddenly popped out off her head. Asriel was surprised but due to unhappy circumstances he just kept on doing what he was doing.

A voice said in Filia's head _"You Are Filled With Trust"_

She Responded with a _"Thank You Asry! Thanks alot John!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey Filia! Are you ok now?"_ Asriel Asked entering the tent.

 _"Yeah I'm good"_ Filia said in return.

Asriel's P.O.V.

Its good to know she's fine. a few seconds ago she was crying on my chest then she lies down on the bed. Now she's ready to tell me everything cuz I think 15 minutes crying on my bed was enough!

 _"Ready to tell me everything!"_ Asriel Asked.

 _"Yup! Come on over here!_ She said.

She bagan to explain to Asriel why she cried. _"When I was at least 6 years old, at least 4 years before the barrier broke, I met a friend. His name was John. He was also around 6 that time and well he was the only person I trusted. He always kept his promise and never let me down. I owe him a lot and of course i did what he asked. He was fair on his skin, had nice short hair and liked pie! I was seven years old and so was he."_ Filia's exited tone changed to a sadder tone. _"We were just playing around at our school until monsters attacked our school. I remember a bunch of fire and flaming lava that time. Afterwards The monsters took use hostage and placed us all in a room. John had a plan and so I trusted to go with him on this plan. We crawled through an air vent and soon reached the exit of the school where there were no guards. We ran for the doors but a Pyrope found us. John screamed to me 'Run Filia now!' as he pushed to move. The Pyrope chased us but John had another plan. He said to me 'Filia go now! I'll keep him busy! And if I dont make it out! I want you to have this'. He gave me his special watch and ran straight for the monster. I tried to stop him but the human military came and dragged me away from the line of fire. I watched as my own friend got slaughtered by that monster of flames. Ever since then, I wore his watch and forgot about him!"_

 _"I see! sorry for making you say that story."_ Asriel said.

 _"Its ok!"_

 _"One more question! Whats with the cat ears on your head?"_ Asriel asked.

 _"Wait what? Oh where did that come from. I remember having these during my childhood times but as soon as, I can't really remember , all I know is I could not get them out. I used magic for that and I sort of forgot about them."_ She responded.

 _"Well It does make you look cuter than before and may I um touch them?"_ He asked.

Filia nodded and so asriel placed 3 fingers on one ear rubbing it slightly.

 _"Its soft and really cute and sensitive!"_ Asriel said.

 _"Uh Asry! ah ahh!"_ She said.

Asriel looked down of her face to see her closing her eyes and look like she is trying to endure the not really pain but pleasure.

 _"Oh uh sorry! I thought you where liking it!"_ Asriel said.

 _"Its ok asriel"_ Filia said. _"Or can I just say Azzy?"_

 _"Uh sure! its fine with me!"_ he responded.

 _"I think I'm gonna enjoy this day!"_ she said in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_"mmm! This is incredible! Your cooking is so good Filia!"_ Asriel said.

 _"Haha! Thanks Azzy but I'm pretty sure your cooking last night was better!"_ She replied.

 _"That was just the recipe that's all! I'm not in to cooking at all"_ He exclaimed.

The two had breakfast and it was delicious. They had bacon, eggs and french toast with a little pizzas from Filia's cooking skills. They looked as if they didn't do anything a few seconds ago. They were just enjoying their time laughing and chatting. 9:00am hit the clock and Asriel's phone rang an alarm.He takes his Samsung JX and checks it.

 _"What's up Azzy?"_ Filia Asked.

 _"Well that just means its time to get ready for work."_ He said.

 _"You have work here?"_ She responded.

 _"Well yes! I'm a weapon smith in some part of this forest."_ Asriel replied.

 _"Oh ok! What time do you leave?"_ She asked.

 _"I leave at 10 and while I'm gone, you wouldn't mind if you watch this place for me would you?_ "He asked _"Sure! I dont mind at all! I just need to find my book but I can't find it."_ She said.

 _"It's in the chest in the tent. The one next to the door of the tent. By the way that's your storage space ok?"_ Asriel pointed out.

 _"Oh ok!"_

She said walking in to the tent.

 _"Hey Filia."_ Asriel said as she walked out of the tent with her book. _" I'm about to head to the lake to bathe. Care to join me? Your gonna love it!"_

 _"Wait what! You mean like while wearing something right!"_ She said slightly panicking.

 _"Well of course! I'm not into what your thinking of right now!"_ He said.

 _*sigh*"_ _Good but sorry. I may trust you a lot but lets keep it safe first."_ She said.

 _"Alright! Suit yourself. Feel free to bathe there if you want anytime. You can even do it without a bathing suit! Nobody but me is here anyway!"_ Asriel reassured as he walked towards the lake.

Filia's P.O.V

Wonder why he asked me so early? We just met! Anyway time to explore a little. Apparently he has a fridge that is basically a tree trunk that was hallowed out and placed in with a cooling system. He's got like a little place that looks like his weapon casting area and also indoor plumbing that's basically a really nice box all clean and fresh! A little fire place is right in the middle of all this. Wonder where he gets his food? Wait, there's wifi here! that's not possible. How do you have signal of 79 mbps in the forest? And where are you getting all this electricity? I have a lot to answer!

Not long later Asriel came back wearing his clothes. He wore a simple sweater which had 4 yellow stripes on it, a pair of black pants and some shoes with a brand of nike.

 _"Hey Filia! Finish familiarizing yourself with the place?"_ He said walking towards her.

 _"Well I still have some questions but that can wait. It's 9:50, you should go now!"_ Filia responded.

 _"Not necessarily! I only leave at ten so that I'll never be late. It starts at 12:00 noon. I can still stay here and answer those questions for 10 minutes."_ He responded.

 _"Alright but don't be surprised if I say a lot!"_ she said _"Ok first things first, what's your reason for staying here in this forest? Where are you getting electricity and signal for your electronic stuff? How do you get your food? How in the world did you get those shoes because they are human branded shoes? Do you have any friends nearby? Are there any other monsters near here? and am I the only human you met? You know besides the human that helped in braking the barrier?"_ _"Uuuuhh! ok! Well some of those I can't answer right now! Some I can't tell you cuz I don't want to like the first one. Most of those is explained if I show you how. There is one more thing I can tell you! Yes I have had other human friends other than Frisk. Sorry I can't tell you the name but she still comes here from time to time. She apparently also stays at the monster village because due to her behavior, she was regarded as a monster. I don't really think of her as one but I guess monsters are just that dumb."_ He said in response.

 _"Oh I see! I guess some other time then!"_ Filia said _"Anyway it's already 10:03 so you should be on your way! thanks for the info! I'll look after the place for you! Cya later Azzy!"_

 _"Oh ok! Cya later too!"_ He said slowly walking away.

A little wave to show some dignity and both lost sight of each other.

 _"hhhmmm now what?"_ Filia said in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Asriel sets out to walk towards his work place not to far nor to near his place. He is simply just travels to it with a great smile on his face. In the middle of the journey, he realized that he never necessarily told Filia what to do.

 _"I wonder what she's doing now?"_ He asked himself _"Eh I'm sure its alright! She'll figure something out!"_

Filia's P.O.V

Ok! The place is spotless. The lake was twice as clean as before. The bathroom is shiny as hell. The fire place has been replaced with new wood. Asriel's work station is dust free. My stuff is organized. The tents are fixed up and there is still 3 hours before Asriel gets back. I'm pretty tired though! I might as well take a nap for 2 hours and get stuff ready and done until he gets home.

She then gets in the bed, cover's herself up and set the alarm. As she was setting the alarm on her phone, someone called her. the name was not specified but still she answered.

 _"Uh hello?"_ She said.

 _"Oh hey Filia! How's it going over there."_ Asriel said over the phone.

 _"Azzy! It's going fine here. I did some stuff you might be happy from. How about you?"_ She asked.

 _"Well I'm fine. I just called to see if your still ok!."_ _"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine."_ _"Ok! also I'm on my way home because we were dismissed early. I should get back there in at least 30 minutes!"_ Asriel said.

 _"Really!! well ok then! that sounds great! Uh I've got to do a little something now so I'm gonna see you later!"_

 _"Oh ok! well I guess I'll cya..."_

 _"Wait! How did you get this number!!!"_ She said in an intense tone.

 _"Uh... I'll cya there Filia!"_ Asriel said clicking the end button.

Filia ,looking for and explanation, decides to hurry and take a bath at the lake. When she got there, the water was clean and clear as it gets. The best part is, this water is warm but not too hot. When Filia got in, her body the relaxing temp and just dipped in.

Asriel P.O.V

Lucky I didn't't tell her. She will ask though so I'll tell her! I wonder what she was doing? Is she cleaning? Was she cooking! I hope it is. I'm totally beat so I guess a small bath won't hurt! Maybe some food after and a little nap next. Haaah! I can't wait!

Asriel gets back seeing no sign of Filia but a spotless camp site. he was quite impressed after investigating what Filia did.

 _"The whole place is clean! Wow! Never knew she knew how to!"_ Asriel said.

Asriel then grabs a yellow towel and a green bath robe then hits the lake. As he walks there he found Filia siting in the middle of the lake taking her time facing away from Asriel's direction. The water was shallow thats why she was sitting. Asriel then hides behind a tree to avoid eye contact. She then starts to stand up which was about to reveal her rear end but was still under. Her face suddenly move towards Asriel's direction but didn't see him. Her body then moves really slowly leading to a 180 turn but stopped at around 45. Asriel then looks back again but was nearly seen by Filia. Filia smile's slightly then continues to turn. when Asriel looked back he saw no one in the water and confused to his own seeing.

 _"Where the heck did she go?"_ He asked

Asriel then feels 2 taps on his shoulder. And a whisper on his ear.

 _"Hi Azzy! What you looking at?"_ Filia asked with a smile on her face.

Asriel turns around and screams to the shock of Filia.She was wearing her robe but has slightly loose almost revealing her breast to Asriel.

 _"Uh Filia... I I was just... uh!"_ He triend to say something but could not find any reason.

 _"Hehe! Its ok, I get it! You were just being a little perv that's all!"_ Filia said in a cocky manner.

 _"I have no excuse. Yeah I am a little. Sorry!"_ He said in agreement.

 _"Its fine! Almost all boys are!"_ She said.

 _"Your cool with it?"_

Asriel asked.

 _"Well not really! This is the first time I caught somebody peeking at me. This does not get you excused though!"_ She said.

 _"Uh Yeah I know!"_ He said. _"Anyway I was supposed to swim a little but I wanna ask. Would you like to join me?_ He asked with no hesitation.

 _"You mean with a swim suit on right?"_ She asked to be sure.

 _"Well of course! I also thought you might not have brought any gear so I brought some for you!"_ Asriel said again in no hesitation.

 _"Uh that's really nice of you Azzy but I brought my own. Its packed in my spell book! Don't ask!"_ Filia said in response. _"By the way? Why do you have a pair of female swim suit?_

 _"Well lets just say I ain't the only person who goes here."_ He said.

Yet she still wondered what he meant. Was it the friend he was talking about? It can't because friends don't just leave clothing with each other. Who could that be?


End file.
